who's line is it anyways code lyoko style
by THE ONE AND ONLY NOOB
Summary: just read and review please
1. Chapter 1

Yo welcome to who's line is it anyways. I am the host Dallas baldys and to day we have.

Jeremy gets the puck out of mah face, Belpois

Ulrich I am the most beautiful, Stern

Odd why dose my air always stand up, Della-Robbia

Yumi yes I did date Ulrich, Ishiyama

Dallas: now let's get this show on the road. walks down the aisle and sits at his desk welcome to the game where the points don't matter yes the points don't matter like Jeremy's grade point average. Now let's get to our first game 'weird newscasters' Jeremy is the main anchor. Yumi, you're the co-anchor and you are a rabid Jeremy fangirl. odd! You are the sports and you are drunk in a room full of women.

Jeremy: And?

Odd: Hey!

chuckles from audience

Dallas: Ahem. Anyway, Ulrich, you are the weather man and you are being attacked by rabid squirrels that get more rabid as you speak.

Ulrich: Ooookaaaay. O.o

Dallas: BEGIN!

Jeremy: after music plays Hello and I'm Udu Suck and this is the 6 o'clock news.

Yumi: Comes in on screen with big grin pointing at Jeremy It's him!

Domon: Yeah, anyway in today's news, a van full of women crashed into Odd Della-Robbia's downtown fortress today chanting, "WE WANT CASH! WE WANT CASH!"

Dallas: Sppst. Jeremy points to watch

Domon: Errr, right. More on this story is my co anchor, Sucks Abut. Sucks?

Yumi: Oh.my.GODIT'SJEREMY BELPOIS! hugs pluishie

Jeremy: I'm not Jeremy, I'm Udu!

Yumi: squeals which hurt everyone's ears

Jeremy: Yeah, onto sports is Dis Sucks. Dis?

Odd::slurred: Hey, who you callin' dis you bastard. I can be a better football player ANYDAY! I can run jump and impress der lassies. I LOVE SCOTLAND! hiccups and faints

Jeremy: takes sigh as if to comment Moving on to our weather man, Sucky Day. Sucky?

Ulrich: Yeah, as you can see we've got some clouds moving- why aren't you a cute little squirrel. Aww, look he wants to play-AHHHHHHH! PAIN! jumps around as if squirrel is on hand GET IT OFF! acts as if more have crawled up pants leg and are biting at his hair

Dallas: BUZZ Okay, that was great but I had to cut you off before Ulrich hurt himself. A thousand points to Yumi for loving Jeremy.

Yumi: Yeah heh-heh. You know I didn't mean that.

Dallas: OF COURSE! Anyway, our next game is "Scenes from a hat!" Oh and lookie here! We're going to have a guest star join you! Come on out Mrs. Aelita Lyoko!

Aelita walks out waving to roaring crowd

Dallas: Okay. Huh. You'll like this one. "Ways to piss off Jeremy and/or Odd."

Ulrich: walks out calmly and drags Domon out pulls glasses off Jeremy's head :taunting: Look, I'm Jeremy! And I------"BUZZ!"

Yumi: Drags Jeremy out again Whachadoinhuhhuhuhcaniplaytoohuhuhuhuhuhcaniplaywithyoursupermodethankyou!

Jeremy: Sweatdrops

Aelita: pulls Odd out and marches :singing like she is German: Three cheers for the the red black and green! Cause Ger-man-y's colors are bET-ter!

Odd: Why I oughta- "BUZZ"

Odd: pulls Jeremy out LOOK! XANA!

Jeremy: HUH? WHERE! Odd. "BUZZ"

Ulrich:pulls out Domon LOOK! Albert Einstein!

Domon: HUH? WHERE! Ulrich. "BUZZ"

Yumi:pulls out Jeremy LOOK! ALBERT EINSTEIN AND XANA!

Domon: WHA? WHERE! Yumi. "BUZZ"

Aelita: pulls a blushing Jeremy out once again and seems to be looking behind him :suggestivly: Woah, Odd. I didn't know you were THAT serious with Jeremy's mom.

Jeremy and Odd: WHA? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOU! YOU'RE DEAD! tackle each other "BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ"

Dallas: What Ulrich is thinking right now."

Odd: walks out Oh God I can't believe Jeremy looked. Hahahahaha! "BUZZ"

Aelita: walks out with Odd and Jeremy Oh God they lookin hot.

Ulrich: YOU LITTLE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP cringes and twitches "BUZZ"

Yumi::lusty:I can't wait to see Ms. Hertz tonight. She's gonna get more than desert. Heeheehee

Ulrich::mumbles: they are so BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP "BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ"

Dallas: Okay, before our cuss count goes off the charts. "Yumi's closet hobby"

Odd:walks out and pretends to pick daisies "BUZZ"

Jeremy:walks out and acts as if he is sewing "BUZZ"

Ulrich: walks out and acts like smoking pot "BUZZ"

Aelita: walks out and starts messing as if in front of a mirror Hey good lookin' where we goin' tonight? Whoo boy they gonna love us. GRAMPS! WHERE'S THE PERFUME!

Jeremy::offset inn oldman voice: IT'S MINE! "BUZZ"

Yumi: walks out and writes Things to do. Pick daisies.sew.smoke the good stuff.mess with face and ol' man's perfume all of those bastards in the shuffle allience except Argo and myself. "BUZZ"

Dallas: Nya! "What XANA is doing right now"

Jeremy: walks out and acts as if combing long pretty hair "BUZZ"

Aelita:walks out Hi, my name is Master Asia and I wanna kill Jeremy.

Others: HI XANA! "BUZZ"

Ulrich: acts like watching TV :Singing:Cuz there Blue's Clues Blue's Clues- "BUZZ"

Ulrich: walks out and acts like janitor sweeping "BUZZ"

Jeremy:walks out and acts like smoking pot Want some Yumi?

Yumi::offset: Nah, I gots my own. cough "BUZZ"

Odd and Jeremy: walk out

Odd: Hey Crab,

Jeremy: Hey,

Odd and Jeremy act as if they're making out

All: LAUGH and EWWWWS! At the same time

Odd and Jeremy laugh and act disgusted

"BUZZ bu- silence"

everyone still messin around

Dallas: pulls out loud horn thingy

"EHNHHHHHH!"

Odd: OW! HEY!

Goten0040: Sorry, the buzzer quit.

Odd: rubs ears yeah.

Goten0040: We'll back after these commercials!

Well, that's all for so far. Give me your ideas! I know this one probably wasn't the most humorus but it was fun. Next chapter is the commercials! REVIEW!


	2. camericals ahhhhh

Ch.2 Commercials.

Announcer Dude: Feeling aloooone?

XANA: sitting at bar :saddened: yeah………

Announcer Dude: Than get Smile Bomb! This little pill was especially made for cheering people up!

XANA: Gee, thanks! eats pill and pauses Wow! I feel great! does backflip Thanks!

Announcer Dude: Side effects are- depression, sinus problems, stomach problems, exploding body parts, bad vision, sugar highs, sugar lows, and death.

Argo: suddenly looks up Did you say death?

Announcer Dude: Yup! I sure did. Hmmm, you took the smile bomb. I wonder what'll happen?

Argo: AGGGGGH! I'M GONNA DIE! AHHHHHHH! runs around

Announcer Dude: Buy Smile Bomb today::whispers: Hey, uh, Joe? You sure you cut that 'I'm gonna die' out of it?

-------------

Ulrich: Hi, I'm Ulrich Stern for Oxyclean! It- what the hell is this shit? I'm outta here. walks away

Billy Mays: WAIT ULRICH! IT SELLS BETTER TO THE KIDS! I SCARE THEM!

-------------

Odd and Yumi sit on the porch eating goldfish both look at each other and grin

Odd and Yumi::singing:

_Here's our jingle for goldfish_

_The baked and not fried goldfish_

_The wholesome snack that smiles back until you bite their heads off_

_Do you know they're made with real cheese_

_Even though they look like fishes_

_The snack_

_That smiles back _

_Goldfish_

-------------

Announcer Person: Hiyah George! What are you doing?

Ulrich: I'm so sick of this wine. I need to find something that tastes good but is still an alcoholic beverage.

Announcer Person: hands beer can to Ulirch

Ulrich: drinks and appears to like it Hey, this is good. What is it?

Announcer Person: It's a Bud Light, Ulrich.

Ulrich: Crap I can't get past light beer? Man I feel girly.

Announcer Person: You should until you've tried Corona!

Ulrich: drinks Corona Mmmmm. Spanish beer.

Announcer Person: How about some liquior! That'll prove a strong man. Or maybe some whiskey?

Ulrich: You're on. Give me em' both. chokes down liquor/whiskey

Announcer Person: More?

ulrich: drinks a lot and passes out on table

Announcer Person: Yes kids. It's true. This happens to REAL fighters. Poor Ulrich. Just remember kids, "Don't Drink and/or drive." :mumbles: do'h, I said it wrong!

-------------

Heehee. I likes that. Too bad it's short. Don't worry, next chapter will be up REAL soon


	3. back to the show

Chapter 4: maniac laughter

Chapter 4: maniac laughter

Dallas: The commercials are sort of well, broken. It has something to do with Jim, a Twinkie, and a roll of film. Anywho, we shall continue with the games! Oh yeah, and Yumi, Eighty points to you for being so sweet and giving Jim your cupcake during the small break. ANYwho, our next game is "Irish Drinking Song" This is one of my favorite games. Give me a name of a Lyoko Enemy.

Audience member 883: William!

Dallas: I like you! Finally someone's catching on! William it is! Think you can handle that Odd?

Odd: That's for you to write and me to find out.

Dallas: Let us begin then,Alec?

Alec: presses tape player button

Dallas: "sweatdrops" What happened to our piano player again?

Alec: "looks around nervously"

Dallas: Just go.

All: _OH! Aiediedidiedidiedidiedididiedi! Oh Aiediedidiedidiedidiedididiedi!_

_Jeremy: I know a guy_

_Yumi:He is really young_

_Ulrich: He is a bit crazy_

_Odd: Or so that I've been told_

_Jeremy: I don't quite understand him_

_Yumi: But then who does_

_Ulrich: He probably had a bad childhood_

_Odd: But hey he's not with us_

_All: OH Aiediedidiedidiedidiedididiedi_

_Jeremy: I hear he's been buying pot_

_Yumi: And he's really poor_

_Ulrich: He's working at a school now_

_Odd: As a jan-I-tor_

_All: through snickers Oh, Aiediedidiedidiedidiedididiedi Oh Aiediedidiedidie di die di die di die! "BUZZ"_

Dallas: A hundred points to Odd for mentioning the janitor gag again.

Odd: You know I live for it.

Others: "laugh and nod to Odd's remark"

Dallas: Yumi, you get a hundred points cause your so kawaii, Ulrich, you get fifty points for making me imagine you Irish, and jeremy, you get nothin' till I get my horn back.

Jeremy: Damn you!

Dallas: Doom on you! Anyway, our next game is "World's Worst." I like this game. Okay, you are on the world's worst step there and you have to come up with the world's worst way to use the Shining/Burning finger."you know I live for g-gundam cameos" Begin!

Jeremy: "steps down and flips camera off" "BUZZ"

Yumi: "steps down" I think I burnt my marshmallows. "BUZZ"

Odd: "steps sown and pretends to pick nose" "BUZZ"

George: "steps down and runs fingers through hair" "BUZZ"

Yumi: "steps down and puts hand to forehead" Do I have a fever? I feel hot. "BUZZ"

Jeremy: "steps down and begins to pick at teeth" "BUZZ"

Odd: "steps down" Let's play some baseball! "BUZZ"

Ulrich: "steps down and acts as if eating and apple" "BUZZ"

Odd: "steps down with Jeremy" I CHALLENGE YOU!

Odd & Jeremy: "flip each other off" "BUZZ"

Yumi: "steps down and moons the audience" "BUZZ"

Ulrich: "steps down and acts like brushing teeth" "BUZZ"

Jeremy and Odd: "step down" "BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ"

Dallas: I'm gonna stop you there. Our sensors have had a ball already. A thousand points to our sensors! So nobody at home had to look at Yumi's ass. Jeremy! GIVE ME MY HORN!

Jeremy: "throws horn at Dallas"

Dallas: Thank you. "Ank squeaky honk ehhnngh" AKK! YOU BROKE IT! I BLAME YOU!

Jeremy: "gulps"

Dallas: MOVING ON! "gives dark look at Jeremy" We are going to play a game called "Party Quirks!" Ulrich, you're hosting a party and the others are your guests. They however have strange identities off those cards. Let's get the party started.

Ulrich: acts like setting up the party food table Oh, I hope they like me! I mean, I'm supposed to be like popular everywhere. twists hair around finger "DINGDONG!" What a strange doorbell. opens door

Jeremy: "king Leonidas" THIS IS SPARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTA!

Ulrich: Yeah……… "DINGDONG" "opens door"

Yumi: "Kairi from Kingdom Hearts" You said you would never leave me again

Ulrich: "Is silent and answers door" "DINGDONG"

Odd: "Jon Hilstrand from Deadliest Catch" Move it Boys we're going to leave phil a truck on his line

Ulrich: Why hello Jon, "BUZZ"

Odd: "returns to seat"

George: Walks up to Yumi who is 'crying.' Hey li'l Kairi Sora's looking for you. "BUZZ"

Jeremy: Persian cowards "failing around like he has a sword"

George: Uh……… hey Leonidas go home "BUZZ"

Dallas: A thousand points for all of you.

Jeremy: Yay! I got points!

Dallas: Don't get used to it. We'll be back after these messages and we'll see who wins!

I WILL have commercials this time. Sorry if it wasn't as humorous as the last one but heck, I'm trying. And it's really hard to write humor when you're sick with fever. See you next time.


	4. more for now!

Dallas: Hello, and welcome back to "Whose Line Is It Anyway?!" and let's get right back down to it. Our next game is Questions Only! It's a good party game as long as there are no chicks or booze. Okay, Odd and Jeremy start out. Your scene is: The usual gang at School. GO!

Jeremy: *walks up to Odd* Sir?

Odd:*acts as if sweeping* Yes?

Jeremy: What's your name Mr. Janitor?

Odd: *stops sweeping and points to chest* Can't you read?

Jeremy: What's it say?

Odd: Can't you see it says William?

Jeremy: *cracks up* "BUZZ"

Ulrich: ::as Odd:: Hey, uh, could you tell me where the bathroom is?

Odd: Uh, right here?

Ulrich: It is?

Odd: Isn't it obvious?

Ulrich: What are you trying to say?

Odd: Did you know that I once was the evil minion for Xana?

Ulrich: Is this really the bathroom?

Odd: If I said yes would you listen to my story?

Ulrich: What story?

Odd: Erm… dammit. *leaves* "BUZZ"

Yumi: Did you know that the buzzer is fixed?

Ulrich: Really?

Yumi: Ye-yes. *leaves* "ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK"

*everyone holds ears*

Dallas: Alec did fix it but I think I like the horn better. Anyway, a thousand points to Yumi for reminding me to use the horn. Your next game is "Props!" I really like this game-

Alec: YAY! I LOVE THIS GAME!

Dallas: *gives Jeremy and Odd a blanket of some sort* *gives Ulrich and Yumi a giant fork- thing* We'll start with Jeremy and Odd! BE-GIN!

Odd: *Put's blanket around shoulder* Ya' know Jeremy, Domon Kasshu has got quite the fashion sense. "BUZZ"

Ulrich: *holds prop up to Yumi* Here comes the airplane!

Yumi: *looks away stubbornly* "BUZZ"

Jeremy: *acts like wiping down mirror* Hey Odd, how about givin' ol' William a hand at his janitorial work?!

Odd: -Gives him the middle finger- "BUZZ"

Yumi: *holds fork up to Ulrich's hair and twists it* The twist-o-braid comes lots of different accessories… "BUZZ"

Jeremy: Now you see me, *holds blanket in front of himself* NOW YOU DON'T!

Odd: Boo! BOO! "BUZZ"

Ulrich: ::girly tone:: What is it Scuttle?

Yumi: ::crazy bird voice:: It's a dinglehopper. "BUZZ"

"ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK!" *everyone holds ears*

Dallas: Alright! A thousand points to Yumi for mentioning dinglehopper. Let's have one more game here. It is "Dating Show!" Odd! You're a guest on a dating show and you have to pick between them. They have to do what's on the cards and you have to guess what it is so begin!

Odd: ::high girly voice:: *twists hair and acts as if chewing gum* Bachelor number one, I love chocolate! What's YOUR favorite food.

Jeremy: [Fred from Outlaw Star! O.O] Well, I like like cheesecake but it doesn't really matter if I can't have it with Gene. *sigh* Will I ever get my man?

Odd: ::still high pitched till end of game:: Uh, okay! Heeheee works for me! Bachelor number two, I love to play with little kitty cats! What do you like to do in your spare time?

Ulrich: [Chibi Trunks from Dragonball Z] I dunno, I play video games, and train with my dad and Goten. I guess that's pretty much it. Or maybe-

Chibodee: OKAY! Bachelor number three, my best friends name is Samantha. What's your best friend's name and what do you like to do together?

Yumi: [MICKEY MOUSE! ^__^] ::High pitched Mickey Mouse voice:: Oh, I have lotsa friends! Hey! You can meet them all at my theme park! And-

Odd: Bachelor numero uno eheehee, I like a working do you do for a living?

Jeremy: Well, I uh, sell illegal weapons. You should see the men that walk in my door, especially Gene and Jim. They're so… so… luscious.

Odd: Um, yeah. Bachelor number two, what's your favorite color?

Ulrich: Well, it ain't purple. I like red cause it's the color of blood. I see more of it on my PS2 than I do when I train with my dad! ^__^

Odd: Well, okay. I like violence. But my Hair IS part purple…… Bachelor number three, I love a man to serenade me. Serenade me Bachelor number three.

Yumi: OKAY! ::singing:: It's a small world after all- "BUZZ"

Dallas: Okay, Odd, can you guess who they are.

Odd: Well, I wouldn't go for Bachelor number one because he's gay?

Dallas: "BUZZ" close enough, Fred Lowe.

Odd: *smacks forehead* DUH! Bachelor number two has to be Chibi Trunks. No bout a doubt it! "BUZZ" And three is Mickey or Minnie Mouse.

Dallas: YES! "ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNK"

Jeremy: *walks up and takes horn away*

Dallas: Geez, lighten up. Just for that, you get to do "Song Styles!" *walks into audience* Hi what's your name?"

Rain: My name is Rain Mikamora.

Dallas: And what do you do?

Rain: I'm a doctor.

Dallas: ALRIGHT! RAIN THE DOCTOR COME ON DOWN!

Rain: *comes down and sits on stool*

Dallas: I told you I'd get you back. Odd, you and the others back him up because you are the Backstreet Boys! Go on ahead Alec!

Alec: *turns on tapeplayer*

Dallas: Wasn't exactly the kinda music I had in mind but it's better than your piano playing. Get going guys!

*music starts*

Jeremt: *dances with coreography surprisingly well* ::lustily singing::

_I feel you fallin' down on me,_

_You're such a pretty site to see, yeah_

_Oh, Rain, oh help me please,_

_Why not…use your body to heal me…_

_OH!_

All: *in harmony and coreography*

_My lovely girl with eyes so blue!_

_We'd do anything to be with you!_

All: _Too bad for us because we know!_

Yumi: _That you belong to Domon. YEAH!_

*all dance*

Jeremy: ::yells:: THE LEADER!

Ulrich: ::lusty talk:: The shy one!

Odd: ::anger lust talk:: The tough one!

Yumi: _THE YOUNGEST!_

All:_ Rain!_ *all pose and point to the blushing, laughing Rain*

"BUZZ!"

Dallas: I think I actually enjoyed that. Mrmm hmmpg. WAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID IT! HAHAHAHAHA! Okay, thank you Rain. I give Jeremy nothin' until he gives back my horn. Yumi, two points cause you're the youngest. Ulrich, I give you a hundred points cause you haven't had any points yet. And Odd, I give you fifty points just cause I like your hair. We'll be right back don't go away!


End file.
